The present invention relates to a clip holder for dental material that is to be placed onto a body part and comprises a securing clip that is especially placed onto the finger of a user where it is held under elastic stress. It at least partially surrounds the finger or body part The clip holder has a base body to which the securing clip is connected.
Such a clip holder is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,482. This known clip holder has a substantially conical securing device that receives a sponge for cleaning soiled areas resulting during treatment with dental materials. In addition, the securing tongue supports a semicircular securing wire. A prophylactic paste can be introduced into this holding wire for treatment of the patient.
This solution is, in principle, well suited when the dentist needs a certain paste for a particular patient The dental treatment requires, however, often further substances so that the receiving depression according to the aforementioned U.S. patent would have to be exchanged in order to thus allow use of further substances.
On the other hand, the flat metal strip that serves as a receiving element for the dental material, will not suppress vibrations so that there is the risk that the user, i.e., the treating dentist, will lose portions of the dental material placed into the depression. This is undesirable especially because of the resulting soiling.
Furthermore, it has been suggested to provide finger clips with small depressions which can be filled with different dental materials. Filling is done with dental material from bulk containers, and the dentist can remove in sequence the needed substances and place them into the depression, or, in the alterative, a plurality of finger clips are used, for example, a total of three which are then filled with different types of dental materials. A disadvantage is that the dental materials that are provided in bulk can be contaminated by the utensils that are used for filling the depressions when, for example, accidentally the utensil of one material is introduced into a different kind of bulk material. Furthermore, there is a risk that the dental materials can be confused especially when the dentist does not employ the same arrangement for the respective finger clips.
A disadvantage of the known holders is also that the received dental materials are not supported sufficiently well. This is especially relevant because the support action at one finger by its very nature does not allow for a steady containment so that it would be impossible to use liquid dental materials with such finger clips.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a clip holder of the aforementioned kind which is especially suitable to receive dental materials in an impact-reduced and contamination-protected manner, even with single dose units, and provides ergonomic handling.